Many conventional approaches exist for customizing recommendations. In some embodiments, customized recommendations can be delivered responsive to user entered searches. Further, on-line activity by the user can be tracked by various sites and used to customize advertising delivered to the user. For example, cookies are known mechanisms that track user on-line activity and can be used to deliver product recommendations based on access items, searches, and/or purchases.